


Smile, My Dear

by Caelestis_Celeste



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Atsumu is only mentioned briefly, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I headcanon that the miya twins are tobio simps and no one can stop me, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M, One Shot, Osakage appreciation because this ship is underrated, Simp Miya Osamu, Sweet Osakage mall date, Top Miya Osamu, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestis_Celeste/pseuds/Caelestis_Celeste
Summary: Where Atsumu plays matchmaker and Osamu nearly dies because of Tobio’s cuteness
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Smile, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Twitter @Caelestis_12

Osamu loved his twin, truly he did, it’s just sometimes that love comes in many forms and an example of that is wanting to soccer punch Atsumu’s face so hard he wouldn’t wake up for a week. Just another form of that sibling love they had. 

“Dammit Atsumu,” Osamu cursed to himself as he tried to search vainly for his twin in the sea of people even if knowing that idiot wouldn’t really arrive anymore. 

“It’s okay, Miya - san,” says a deep yet soft voice by his side upon hearing his companion swear frustrated. Osamu inwardly sighs as he smiled reassuringly at the boy.

“Oh why thank you, Kageyama - kun, still I’m sorry about this,” he said nicely to the boy while patting his head. After one last look at the crowd, he brings out his phone to text his twin, his annoying ass twin. 

To Garbage: I don’t know what the fuck you’re playing at but I swear to god I’ll beat your ass later. 

From Garbage: oho? Ohohoho ;>

To Garbage: Bitch. 

From Garbage: Love you ~~~~

Osamu rolled his eyes as he kept his phone knowing he won’t get anywhere with his idiot brother. 

“Well, Kageyama - kun, it seems it’s just going to be the two of us,” Osamu said to the boy by his side who was by the way currently not listening too fascinated by a cute fluffy dog. 

Currently, they were at a mall in Hyogo. It was supposed to be a hang out with the three of them in particular Tobio, himself then Tsumu but now, it’s just the two of them because his brother was an ass. 

“Kageyama - kun?” Osamu called to the boy who was staring hard at the dog, his eyebrows cutely scrunched up together. Honestly, the boy must have looked scary to other people but Osamu couldn’t help but think he looked adorable. 

Deep enchanting blue eyes, soft raven hair, cute puffy cheeks, and red plump lips which were currently pouting. God, this boy might be the death of him. 

“Kageyama - kun?” Osamu repeated, effectively catching Tobio’s attention. 

“Oh, Miya - san!” Tobio startled as he brought his attention back to the spiker. “Is Atsumu - san not coming?” 

“Mmm seems like it,” Osamu replied, his eyebrows furrowed by the use of Tsumu’s first name. “Hey, Kageyama - kun, why do you call Tsumu by his first name?” 

“Oh, um Atsumu - san told me to?” Tobio answered unsure. 

“Mmm call me Osamu then,” Osamu said flippantly to Tobio as they began to wander deeper into the mall. 

“Oh well, you can call me Tobio too, Osamu - san!” Tobio said in his cute voice which made Osamu stop dead in his tracks. 

“Hhh...sure thing,...Tobio,” Osamu replied, turning his head to the side hiding his face with his hand, his cheeks suspiciously feeling hot. Damn, Tobio has such a strong hold over him and what’s worse the oblivious angel that he is, is blissfully unaware about it. 

“So what are we supposed to do now, Osamu - san?” Tobio asked with a cute tilt of his head. It feels like Osamu is overusing the word cute but damn there really is no better word to describe the boy next to him. At least no other word as simple as that but you can trust Osamu to write a one thousand word essay on Tobio’s beauty. 

“Continue what we're supposed to do, I guess but this time just the two of us,” Osamu replied as he surveyed the shops around them with Tobio walking a little ways behind him. 

“Oh, so like a date?” Tobio said not knowing the effect it had on Osamu. 

Osamu stopped dead in his tracks after hearing that, Tobio almost colliding with him. 

“Osamu - san?” Tobio asked as he looked at Osamu who was trying hard to avert his eyes from him. 

Osamu swears he’s going to die today. He sighs, this boy really is something. 

“Umm...uh..sure, Tobio...like a date,” Osamu replies while rubbing the back of his neck hoping he didn’t sound too awkward because inwardly he was screaming and panicking. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Osamu asks as he tries to get away from the subject of a date happening between the two of them, feeling as if he might die of embarrassment if that continues.

“Do you want to grab a bite to eat?” Osamu further prodded at a loss as to what to do. 

“Not really, I’m not that quite hungry yet,” Tobio said casually from his side.

“Oh,” Osamu replied, not knowing how to respond and trying to think of something to do. Dammit Tsumu, I’m so going to beat your ass later. 

Now, what was he supposed to do?!? Him and Tobio were just standing around the mall all awkwardly and this was not how he wanted his impression to be for the younger boy. 

Well, he did remember Tobio looking at that dog earlier? And he vaguely remembered Atsumu saying something about Tobio and animals? Well, worth a shot. 

“Hey, Tobio, do you want to go to a café?” Osamu proposed to the setter. 

“But Osamu - san I’m not hungry?” Tobio asked, perplexed and as blunt as ever. Osamu just sighs. 

“It’s a special...café,” Osamu tries to convince the younger. “Mmm...how about just follow me?” 

“It will be a surprise, okay?” Osamu said, grinning at Tobio as he led him to their destination with the younger following like a cute duckling. 

As they went further and further into the mall, the crowd started to get bigger as well. It was starting to be a nuisance so much so that when Osamu turned around he couldn’t see Tobio anymore. 

Shit, where is he?!? Osamu thought as he scanned his surroundings. 

“Osamu - san!” Tobio yelled as he struggled to make his way through the crowd. “Osamu - san, I’m sorry for holding you up I got stuck,” 

Tobio said apologetically once he reached Osamu he was out of breath and he’s cheeks were adorably colored red from the confined space they were in and of the heat it caused. 

“It’s alright, Tobio just stick close,okay?” Osamu said fondly to him, his eyes still holding a glint of worry which Tobio noticed. 

“Umm...Osamu - san, if - if you wouldn’t mind,” Tobio said, his voice stuttering and his eyes casted downard as well as sporting a blush that may have been caused by other reasons than the heat and the crowd. 

“I...I don’t want to bother you anymore so— ,” Tobio suddenly looked at him, eyes staring determinedly at Osamu and his cheeks really really red. “Please hold my hand!” 

Tobio said loudly, making Osamu’s own cheeks redden by the request.

“Oh..um are you sure, Tobio? You can always just stick close to me,” Osamu said nervously as he averted his gaze on Tobio. 

“Oh..I just — I’m sorry, Osamu - san. I shouldn’t have said that,” Tobio replied head bowed again, visibly deflated by the negative response he got. Seeing Tobio embarrassed and looking sad didn’t sit well with Osamu, not liking the depressed look the younger sported. 

“Here,” Osamu said simply as he gave his hand to Tobio while looking away from him, his other hand hiding his face which was all red. 

“Oh!” Tobio noticeably perked up at the offer as he shyly clasped his own hand on Osamu’s own. 

“Well, come on then,” Osamu said as he pulled Tobio through the crowd, his heart beating a mile a minute at their linked hands. 

Thankfully, they managed to reach the café in good time and...their hands were still clasped together even if out of the crowd already. Osamu noticed this immediately and let go of Tobio’s hand trying to not show his disappointment at the loss of the warmth. 

“A...dog cafe?” Tobio said with a tilt of his head as he read the sign. His eyes adorably wide and his lips sport a tiny smile as he glows with excitement. 

“Uh..yeah, I hope you like it,” Osamu says as he rubs the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed all over again. “I noticed you were looking at the dog earlier and Atsumu might have said something about your love of animals —“

Osamu stopped in his ramblings as Tobio suddenly hugged him...out of nowhere. 

“Thank you, Osamu - san,” Tobio said shyly, his voice so soft and gentle and then he disentangled himself from the hug and went towards the shop, a small smile still on his lips.

Oh my god, Osamu might just really combust right now. 

He was left standing outside the café still frozen in his spot his mind still reeling from the fact that Tobio, fucking Kageyama Tobio just hugged him. 

“Osamu - san, aren’t you coming in?” Tobio called from inside the café. 

“Oh...uh, yeah!” Osamu hastily replied as he scrambled to get his bearings. 

They quickly got settled down in the café and ordered their food which was nothing more than some simple drinks as both of them weren’t really that hungry yet. 

Osamu noticed Tobio pouting and his eyebrows angrily furrowed together. 

“Are you alright, Tobio?” Osamu asked as he scratched the fluffy dog’s ear which was by his side on the floor. 

Tobio looked at him then to the dog then at him again and if possible he looked more poutier. 

“Tobio?” Osame asked again with a laugh, can’t help finding him so adorable. 

“...the dogs don’t like me,” Tobio dejectedly answered, his voice soft and fragile. Making Osamu noticed that there  _ were _ no dogs that went up to Tobio which made his heart ache more for the setter. 

“It’s alright though, Osamu - san, I’m used to it. They never really liked me that much anyway,” Tobio said with a sad smile, his eyes downcasted. It makes Osamu’s heart ache yet fall more deeper for the boy beside him who was often misunderstood for his looks but was really so gentle and soft in nature. 

“Hey, smile for me, won’t you?” Osamu said to him softly, looking at him so fondly. “You always look down in the dumps and angry and you never know it might make the dogs like you more,”

Osamu said with a smile still looking at Tobio as if he was his entire world.

“Okay…” Tobio agreed reluctantly as he looked to Osamu. “Like this?”

It totally crossed Osamu’s mind that the whole time they spent together not once did he see Tobio smile which now he can die a happy death because here was Tobio, Kageyama Tobio, smiling at him looking like an angel. His deep blue eyes barely visible squinted cutely and his plump red lips sporting a smile while small was so genuinely cute.

He looks like an angel and Osamu was smitten. 

“Hhh...Ye - Yeah, exactly like that,” Osamu couldn’t even be ashamed when his voice cracked, his throat suddenly feeling parched at the angelic image beside him. 

“Hey, why you blushing?” Tobio asked with a tilt of his head, his lips returning to their adorable pout. Oh, that image was not for the faint of heart and Osamu was a weak man. 

“No reason at all,” Osamu replied as he tried to hide his face which was bright crimson. God, Osamu was ready to accept death if it came to him now. He would die a happy man.

“Oh! Osamu - san look!” Tobio exclaimed as he happily hugged and cuddled the dogs that were suddenly flocking him. 

Okay, Osamu was wrong NOW he can die a happy man. Hhhh…Tobio looked so adorable with the dogs and oh god his heart. 

Yup, Osamu was now certified smitten for one Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA: 
> 
> “So how did the date go ~~~”
> 
> “Oh shut your trap, Tsumu” 
> 
> “Remember to share, Samu. After all, I met him first~”
> 
> “Oh fuck you”


End file.
